1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processors and more particularly to an executable instruction that is capable of testing two values and skipping or executing the subsequent instruction based on the result of the test.
2. Background Information
Many types of electronic devices are battery operated and thus preferably consume as little power as possible. An example is a cellular telephone. Further, it may be desirable to implement various types of multimedia functionality in an electronic device such as a cell phone. Examples of multimedia functionality may include, without limitation, games, audio decoders, digital cameras, etc. It is thus desirable to implement such functionality in an electronic device in a way that, all else being equal, is fast, consumes as little power as possible and requires as little memory as possible. Improvements in this area are desirable.